Elevator
by Phoebe-Cole-lovers-foreve
Summary: A story about Barbas's (the demon of fear) former victim! It's pretty good, please read and review!


The elevator moved steadily upward until it came to an abrupt halt and the lights flickered off. I began to feel the moisture on my hands increase rapidly as I rubbed them together. I always had a fear that something like this would happen, and it didn't help that I was claustrophobic.  
  
Sweat dripped down the back of my neck and down my forehead. There were about three other people in the elevator, just chatting to each other as if nothing was happening. I remember wondering how they could be so calm when I felt I was running out of air. I couldn't really tell how many there were because nausea had overcome me.  
  
The walls began to spin around me, until I was the only person in the pitch- black elevator. I was clutching the side handle of the elevator so hard that my knuckles had turned white. I jerked upward as the elevator budged downward slightly. I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!  
  
I imagined what would happen if the elevator couldn't hold up anymore, and I went plummeting down to my doom. I would be squashed like a pancake, and become Flat Stanley. The thought of that made me grip the bar tighter. I felt the blood loss in my hand as the elevator began spinning once again.  
  
In the next instant, I remembered seeing a tall man in front of me. His gray hair disoriented and his blue eyes crazed. He looked like a madman that had escaped a mental institution. His clothing was all black, so it seemed like he was just a head floating in the darkness.  
  
He walked cautiously toward me, until he was only two yards away. His hand was raised and beckoned me to him. I reluctantly took a step closer, afraid of what this man could do. He grabbed my shoulder and I felt more fears and doubts invade my mind. I'm not going to survive! I'm gonna die! This is the end!  
  
The man dissolved into the darkness, leaving me alone yet again. The lights came back on, but the elevator stayed motionless. I backed up against the wall, the nausea of spinning making me want to puke. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, hoping that the people from before would come back. I didn't like to be alone: I still don't like it.  
  
I remember feeling as if I wanted to pass out. I opened my eyes cautiously, expecting the people to be there. Instead I was alone; I'm always alone. The opposing wall had seemed closer to me than before. I looked at it suspiciously, as it budged forward. I jumped back, my eyes wide with fear. I'm gonna die!  
  
The wall stopped moving. I breathed a sigh of relief. I'm gonna be okay! I'm okay! As I thought this, the wall slid closer once more. The lump in my throat was unbearable now, my throat dry, my hands clammy, and my mind a swirling tempest of anguish.  
  
"Stop please! Stop!" I pleaded, falling to my knees and putting my hands together in prayer. Ignoring my plea, it menacingly came forward. The lamps on the sides of the elevator, crushed underneath the wall of destruction. On, off, on, off, the lights flickered until they finally gave in.  
  
I tumbled into the void, the darkness consuming me. I felt nothing, I heard nothing, and I could see nothing, but just for a brief moment before the ever-moving wall had me pinned in between the two walls. I knew my body would be crushed momentarily. I let out one last scream before I felt nothing. No pain, no wall, nothing. When I opened my eyes, I was hovering over my body, if you could call it that. My usual brown hair had turned white, as if I was literally scared to death. My hazel eyes were pale ice blue, the look of death. I could barely recognize myself. The people were back, the people who had disappeared when the elevator started spinning. They looked down upon my lifeless body, as if I were an alien that had just landed on earth. I wondered what was happening. How could I possibly be looking at MY OWN DEAD BODY?  
  
I glanced down at myself, then finally noticed my transparent form. I swished, I swayed. I'm a ghost! A spirit!  
  
"Why me? Why me?" I wondered aloud. Immediately, I covered my mouth, noticing my almost fatal mistake. They could have heard me! I could be discovered!  
  
Yet, not one glance headed my way, no scream of bloody murder when they did look at me. They just stared downward at my body. They can't see me! I'm safe. I glared, horrorstruck, at my limp body. Well, not completely.  
  
Finally, one of them spoke. "Someone call the cops, the ambulance, something."  
  
They all shook their heads, to knock themselves out of their daze. One whipped out a cell phone and dialed three simple numbers. 911. As he pushed the third number, he froze, just like everyone else in the elevator.  
  
The man appeared again. The man that had grabbed my shoulder then materialized into the darkness. I did not know his name, so for now I'll call him Madman. Madman knelt before my body and looked me over. I guess to make sure I was dead.  
  
Madman jumped up, like a man that had sat on a pin. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as he stared at me, not the wall behind me, but me! He can see me! He can see me! His eyes grew wide with delight before his mouth cracked into a joyless smile.  
  
"I see my plan worked!" Madman hissed, quickly moving forward. "I knew it would work! Mortals, such as yourself can't stand their fear controlling them for too long!"  
  
"Who are you?" I demanded, cursing the tremble of fear in my voice. "What did you do to me?"  
  
"You'll know soon enough!" Madman promised, taking the final step that separated us. "You'll know soon!" Grabbing my shoulder, we disappeared. 


End file.
